vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-24864293-20140107190126
It's time for me to get this out of the way. Here is a list a fantasies that will never come true on TVD. You fans can kick and scream all you want, but to no avail. Klaroline- I will say this over and over again until it sinks in. Klaus is on TO. He has his own story, his own path to redemption. He has his child, his adoptive son Marcel. His sister and brother Rebekah and Elijah. Cami has in a way, become his new Caroline. She's the one who tells him what he needs to hear. Caroline is on TVD and she is not going to leave. She may not have much of a storyline going on, but she is a fan favorite. They won't put her on TO. Fan service sceens between Klaus and Caroline is all that you will recieve. Just an illusion for the fans to feed on. Nothing more, nothing less. It won't progress, it will just come and then go. It's like a delicious slice of pizza. You eat it, you enjoy it, but once you swallow, it's gone, the moments over. Kol Mikaelson's ressurection- He's not coming back. It doesn't matter how popular he is. It's not going to happen. I'm sorry. Unless, the Otherside is destroyed and everyone gets a second chance and I mean everyone. '''Every vampire, werewolf and witch would have to be re-killed and I don't see that happening. Sounds too much like wishful thinking. I thought Kol's death was stupid. We have the original three (Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah) Then we were introduced to three new ones (Esther, Finn and Kol) When all was said and done, the three new ones were the ones to get killed off while the original three lived on. I actually predicted that would happen the moment I saw "Bringing Out The Dead" '''Stefan being Katherine's redemption- You guys just don't get it do you? Katherine Pierce cannot be redeemed through Stefan because Stefan has no idea who Katerina Petrova is. The only person Katherine loves other than herself is Stefan. That much is true. However, do you guys remember what Elijah said. "I have to find my Katerina underneath this....Katherine facade." Katherine can only be redeemed by becoming Katerina Petrova again. Elena said in Original Sin that she let Katherine live so she could find humanity under 500 years of bad behaivior. Then, seconds later, who shows up, but Nadia Petrova. Katherine must find Katerina again under 500 years of being Katherine Pierce. Nadia Petrova will be the one to redeem her mother. In Star wars, Luke Skywalker was taken from his birth parents too, because it was better for him and his sister to not be discovered by the sith. Obi-Won told him that his father Anakin Skywalker was killed by Darth Vader. Even though they were the same body, they weren't the same person. Vader had to find Anakin again, and he was able to do so through his son. Nadia is the Luke to Katerina's Vader. Katherine can't put Nadia first because Katherine is not the name of her mother. It's Katerina Petrova.